The `Ross` cultivar of clingstone peach is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,863. Such cultivar was the product of a breeding program carried out at the University of California experimental orchard located at Davis, Calif. The `Ross` cultivar is recognized to possess many attractive attributes, such as productivity, regularity of bearing, uniformity of fruit size, and processed fruit quality, and is being grown primarily by commercial cling peach growers for canning. It currently is believed to be the most heavily planted canning peach in California. The harvest period for the `Ross` cultivar is currently recognized to substantially coincide with that of older cling peach cultivars, such as `Carolyn` and `Monaco` (each non-patented in the United States). However, these older cultivars are known to commonly exhibit less desirable fruit production characteristics than the `Ross` cultivar.